robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
New York Subway
The New York Subway is one of eight playable arenas in the PC and Xbox versions of Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction. It is based on a dilapidated subway station in New York, and is one of three arenas which are unlocked at the start of the game. Appearance and Hazards fighting Razer.]] Much wider than its length, the arena features two platform edges on either side of the station, where robots can be pushed or driven off onto nearby trains or railway tracks. The platform edges are fragile in places, and can crumble onto the tracks if robots drive over them, while sets of ramps allow robots to alternately push opponents directly onto the tracks. In the centre of the stage are four rows of seating, where robots can drive in between, but with restricted movements due to a lack of space. The arena features several unique hazards, the most prominent of which are the trains which can drive along the tracks at either end of the stage. The trains will either travel straight past the arena at high speed, instantly ramming and destroying any robot which is pushed off the platforms they pass, or they will stop and open their doors. If any of the trains' doors are opened, robots can enter and continue battling from inside the train. However, if the doors then close with one or more robots still inside, the robot(s) will be carried away from the arena boundaries and will be considered "Out of Play". If a computer-controlled robot is pushed a certain distance inside the train, it will become immobile anyway and stop attempting to escape. Another notable set of hazards are two turnstiles located at one end of the station. If a robot drives into a turnstile, it will spin rapidly and push the robot far away from it, depending on how fast they are going when contact is made. In the most extreme cases, a robot can be catapulted across the arena to the top of the escalators on the opposite side. The two escalators differ in functionality - while one travels downward, making it impossible for robots to drive up it, the other travels upward. If a robot is carried to the top of either escalator, it will be considered as having left the arena boundaries. Interestingly, there is a clock mounted on the wall at the end of the escalator, but this cannot be seen without the usage of a glitch or a hacked camera. The arena features one more hazard, though this is considered relatively harmless. If a robot drives into the vending machine situated near the seats, it will shoot a canned drink out of it. This canned drink cannot damage a robot, but can potentially slow it down or obstruct it. The arena features four CPZs, housing Shunt, Sergeant Bash, Matilda and Sir Killalot respectively. Interestingly, Sir Killalot's CPZ is not located in the corner of the arena. Glitches *Occassionally when a robot has been left on the tracks and hit by a train, the game will not register that that robot is immobile and no longer in the arena and the battle will instead continue. Category:Arenas in Extreme Destruction (PC/Xbox)